I'd Rather Be In Love
by Sita Moonlight
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a single dance that change their lives forever. (This was the first B/S short story I had ever written, so I decided to post it now. lol) Pure fluff.


Title: I'd Rather Be In Love.  
Author: Sita  
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a single dance that change their lives forever. (This was the first B/S short story I had ever written)  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: I think it's set around "Once More with Feeling"  
Disclaimer: Inster standart disclaimer here. Also, the song "I'd Rather Be In Love" belongs to Michelle Branch.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and please give me the credit.  
  
AN: This was the first B/S short story I ever wrote so I thought I'd post it, just for the heck of it. Also, I know at the end I got some of the lyrics wrong, but it fit the story.  
  
  
  
Buffy sat in the corner of the Bronze feeling excluded from her friends. Xander and Anya were dancing happily in the middle of the dance floor, and Tara had reluctatly agreed to dance with Willow. So, now Buffy sat sipping at her diet pepsi ocasionally, wishing that she had a partner to dance with.  
  
Thats when she spotted him. His platinum blonde hair and leather duster gave him away. Spike. Around her friends, Buffy had been trying to aviod Spike but when she was with him, she was helpless. She feared the worst...that she was falling in love with him.  
  
Buffy dragged her eyes away from him and scanned the dance floor for anyone else interesting. No one. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Spike standing there holding out his pale hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?"   
  
Buffy looked over at her friends hesitantly. They seemed to be to absorbed in their own dancing to notice anything. She reluctantley agreed.  
  
"Only one."  
  
I cannot help it  
I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heart beat  
Fills the emptiness I have inside  
  
Buffy didn't recgonize the song playing over the speakers , but remarkably it described what she was feeling at the moment. She let herself get lost in him as he pulled her close to him. They swayed to the music slowly. And as the words from the song flowed into her head she found herself staring into Spike's sapphire eyes.  
  
And I've heard you can't fight love,  
So I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on  
  
Spike stared back at her, lust and love painted all over his face as they swayed to the music. He almost felt from the way she was gazing at him, that this song was from her to him.   
  
'Cause when theres you  
I feel whole  
And theres no better feeling in the world  
'Cause without you   
I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love...  
With you  
  
Buffy could feel her friends questioning gazes on them, for they had sat down. But, she didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was Spike, and the song.   
  
Turn the lights out now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do  
  
Both of their breathing had started to grow heavy from the intense sexual heat between them. He gazed at her and gently rubbed himself against her abdomen. She stifled and moan and he smiled. But still, their gaze did not leave the others eyes.  
  
'Cause when theres you  
I feel whole  
And theres no better feeling in the world  
'Cause without you   
I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love...  
With you  
  
His gaze seemed to be burning right through her and she felt like she was on fire. He was obviously, very aroused as was she by the intense sexual moment. They were both so transfixed on each other that they didn't notice the dance floor clearing to stare at the two of them. Two people so absorbed in each other that not even the world mattered right now...  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know its tough  
To be loved  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Their bodies now were so close they could barely keep their eyes on each other. But, still they managed. And slwoly, very slowly Spike started lowering his mouth down to hers...  
  
'Cause when theres you  
I feel whole  
And theres no better feeling in the world  
'Cauze without you   
I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love...  
With you  
  
Their lips were now almost touching and just before their lips met Buffy mouthed the last words to the song...  
  
And I'd rather be in love...  
Oh I'd rather be in love...  
With you 


End file.
